


Software Failure Problems 101 Skeleton Shaky

by GranolaIceland (OatEmil)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, halloweenie, im a fuckin loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatEmil/pseuds/GranolaIceland
Summary: Here's my big fanfic of October 2017





	Software Failure Problems 101 Skeleton Shaky

**Author's Note:**

> Its ya boy GranolaIceland.

One day Gakupo was taking a shit in the toilet. He hoped he was alone in his and Gumi’s house because they lived together. And she was out girling it up with the gals. Just when Gakupo took a shit Kaito came in an laughed.

“Hahaha” Kaito laughed. “I guess we could call you GakuPOO”

What an immature cunt Kaito was. Gakupo was sick of that overused poor excuse for a joke. 

“Leaf me alone” galopo muttered.

“Come on bitch it was a fuciin joke!!” Kaito said insenestifky 

“You're hurting my feelings.!!?!!!!” Gakupo cried before running away

Gakupo pulled his pants up can and Rena away

Oh no! Kaito just wanted to catch Gakupo s wye because he was…. Homosexuality. Kaito sprinted after gakupo? But gackt was no where to sawn.

“GACKUPO I KOFE YOU!!!” Kaito screamed be loudlkly!!! His skeleton shook.

Gakupo ran even farther away for he was not a honosexalityp he WANs same………...v he was samepersonsexual. Gakupo ran to Rins lab and yelled

“Clone me!!!”

Rain said “ok” and he was cloned.

Except whe wasn't!!! She built a ken bot,,!

Loren stood up after built and screamed so his skeletons shook.

“Francs twins monster…” Rain whipse

“I wanted to be chlorine not Len!!” Gakupo shouted so he ran.

Kaito still ran for Gakupo a a ah outed he is love professions!!! But gakpun never heard the screams of rwmance! Nobody ever did this is why Romeo and jubilee died gecauwev they didn't ever check Geary beats because they were like two tears old. But Kaito and Gakuto wer like twenty I seven and had the smart minds of and adult.

Gakupo ran into the ladies mall and saw gummy his SISTER. 

“Kaito is a bug meanie and I can't be cloned” Gakupo cried

Gumi was angr “ew old re brother r stinky” she shat

Then KAITO ran in and KILLED guMI.

“How dare you call him STINKYE!!” Kaito skeleton HEOKKED AND POPPED OUT OF THE SKELETONS SKELETON.

“AAAAH” AAAHED Gak

Then GACKTSSKUETKETON SHOOKED OUT OF HIS SK E L E T O N AND BLOODN ON THE WALL SPELTL...

….HAPPY HALLOWEEN….

**Author's Note:**

> I could be writing actual fanfiction. I want to be writing actual fanfiction. But I'm not.


End file.
